halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Repetition Compulsion
Repetition Compulsion is a short comic featured in Halloween: 30 Years of Terror. It takes place in the H20 Timeline. Plot October 30th 1989 At Haddonfield Elementary School, a young teacher tells her students that she knows most of them are going to be scared the next night but she has a special secret that will chase away their fears if they are sad or scared. The secret is to smile and that if they beam brightly then nothing can harm them. She tells her students that she would see them tomorrow and to not have any nightmares. Elsewhere Sam Loomis is in his office, trying to figure out where Michael will strike next. Marion Chambers walks in and asks if Loomis if he moved any since she last left him. Loomis replies that he hasn't. At this point, Marion asks Loomis if the Shape mask has to stare at her when she came in there. Loomis tells her that he didn't even notice as he been at his desk the whole time. Loomis also realizes that the mask isn't looking at Marion but the map behind her. Marion wonders if they should call the police but Loomis knows they are not going to help as it is just Loomis and Marion against Michael. Loomis sees that Michael has added a pin to the map with a drawing of a dog at Haddonfield Elementary School. As Loomis and Marion drive towards the school, Michael has entered the young teacher's room and grabs her. Marion worries for Loomis' condition but knows that he isn't going to listen to her. Loomis replies that he has a responsibility that he cannot avoid. Marion tries to reassue him that he has done more than enough and is entitled to some happiness. Loomis tells her that he had a great life up until he saw the world for what it offered and tells her that once you see all of that, you can't go back. The two search around the school for any traces of Michael as the teacher tries to get their attention. Loomis tells Marion to remain in open space while he looks around as he knows Michael wouldn't kill him now. He soon finds a wounded dog that was stapled with a drawing of Sam. Loomis realizes that Michael was just wanting to humiliate Loomis by compairing him to a dog, a stupid dog who came to the call, just like the poor animal that he is holding onto now. Back inside the school, Michael stabs the teacher. Loomis returns home and is upset with himself for the rest of the night. October 31st 1989 Loomis awakens to the news on the radio and knows it is about Michael. He soon learns that it is about Michael and that he murdered another victim at the same place and time Loomis was at the day before. He damns Michael to hell and asks when will it ever end. Back at the school, the students discover the corpse of their teacher at the swings and her face contorted into a twisted smile with barbed wire. Category:Comics